


happy anniversary

by cobaltsherondale



Category: Calloway Sisters - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsherondale/pseuds/cobaltsherondale





	happy anniversary

 "Remember, Lily, it is important you do  _not_ tell her anything," I said for the third time.

 I couldn't see her, but I was sure that Lily's head was nodding franctically. "Don't tell her, got it."

 "Great, thank you." Ending the call, I allowed myself a fraction of a smile. So far, everything was going according to plan. Lo and Ryke were already setting up the back yard, getting everything ready for tonight, and Daisy had agreed to babysit Jane and the twins. And now Lily was expected to do her part perfectly. Putting my phone in my back pocket, I set out to find my wife.

 Today was our anniversary. Another year I got to spent with my exceptional wife and our children. The truth is, if someone told me ten years ago that I would be here today, I would have laughed at their faces. But life surprises you, it places obstacles in your way, turns that you weren't supposed to take; and now here I am, full of love and admiration for a woman who taught me to not be afraid to love, that love is not a weakness.

 I found Rose in the kitchen, balancing Charlie on her waist with one hand and making coffe with the other. For a second, I stopped dead in my tracks, admiring the scene unfolding in front of me. Charlie was clinging to Rose, trying to pull her hair; Jane was holding Rose's dress, following her mother around; and Beckett, he was sitting in his baby chair, silently observing. Toddler or not, I could already tell that Beckett would be the most silent and less dramatic one in this family. 

 "Morning, darling," I said, dropping a kiss on Rose's forehead, taking Charlie in my arms. 

 "Good morning," she replied without lifting her gaze from the coffee machine. "Jane, my little gremlin, please go sit with your brother for a second."

 "Oui, mommy. Hello, daddy," she smiled up at me. 

 "Good morning, Jane." I dropped a kiss on the top of her head as she sat down next to Beckett. 

 "I hate you, Richard," Rose said as soon as Jane's bottom touched her chair. 

 "No you don't," I shoot back, smirking.

 "Of course you had to impregnate me with twins. Of course, super-sperm and all," her stare was nothing less than murderous. 

 Grinning, I maneuvered my body so her back was touching the counter. "Happy anniversary, darling."

 "It's a miracle on itself that I haven't divorced you yet," she said but stood on her toes and touched her lips on mine. "Je t'aime."

 "Je t'aime."

 When we broke apart, Rose went back to making coffee and I put Charlie down to his baby chair, next to Beckett's. The second his brother settled in, Beckett turned to him, smiling. 

 With a smile of my own, I turned back to my wife. "What are your plans for tonight?" 

 "How do you know I have plans,Richard," she said. It wasn't even a question and she knew it.

 "You always make plans, Rose. I'm sure you have already prepared out next anniversary dinner."

 "We won't have a next anniversary dinner if I kill you."

 Her threats turned me on and I couldn't deny it.

 "I made a reservation at a restaurant in New York. 9 pm." I walked up to her and her body relaxed as soon as her back touched my chest. Nodding, I kissed her. "Lily said she can babysit the twins and Daisy and Ryke will take care of Moffy and Jane until we get back."

 "Thank you for taking care of the kids."

 "Don't you have to go to work, Richard?" 

 "On my way, darling. On my way."

 

\-----

 "It's usually the employer who brings their employees lunch, love, not the other way around," I told Lo later that day, when he walked into my office like he owned the place, holding a bag full of tacos.

 "When the employees are really happy with their employer, maybe an exception can be made," he shot back, winking, dropping the bag on my desk. 

 "It's going great, by the way," Lo said mid-bite. "You know, in case you were wondering."

 "I hired the best, didn't I?"

 "You fucking did," Ryke said, walking into my office. He was slightly limping, the only trace of his accident last year, but other than that he seemed perfectly fine. 

 "You brought a dog to our lunch date? Love, I'm disappointed," I told Lo, grinning.

 "Fuck you, Cobalt." Ryke sat down next to his brother, picking up his food. "How the fuck does your wife tolerate you?"

 "How the fuck does  _your_ wife tolerate you," I shot back, but I could see Ryke smiling. He always did that when someone mentioned Daisy.

  Lo almost choked on his bite. "Good to have you back, bro," he murmured to himself. 

 "Huh?" Ryke asked.

 "Nothing. So about tonight..." Lo turned his gaze on me, a smirk on his face, a glint in his eyes.

 "Is everything ready? I'm going to pick up Rose in two hours."

 "Is that worry I detect? Connor Cobalt, being worried?" Ryke chimmed in.

 Ignoring him, I focused on Lo. 

 "Everything's set, love. You don't have to  _worry."_ He winked at his brother.

 "I'm not worried. I trust you."

 I could see Lo's face lighting up, full of pride. I never could have imagined that he would reach this place. And I had Ryke to thank for that. His annoying, constant presence helped my best friend get sober and start a family with the love of his life. And now here we were, years later, in my office, eating tacos, bickering like our lives depended on it. And I- I had a wife to go home to, children to take care of and love. 

 "Thank you," I said.

 And like they knew what was just on my mind, Lo and Ryke both nodded, a smile attached to their lips.

 

\-----

 A few hours later, I walked into the bedroom to find Rose sitting on her vanity, applying her make-up. A beautiful, black dress was hanging on the closet, waiting for its owner. I recognized it immediatly; it was the one Rose was designing a few weeks ago, little by little every night in bed. 

 "It's beautiful," I said.

 Rose looked up at me, her eyes smiling. "Thank you."

 I stepped out of my clothes, walking to the attached bathroom. "I have a surprise for you," I said and closed the door behind me, knowing that my wife's curious nature would demand answers.

 Soon enough, the door swang open and Rose walked in, staring at me through the fogged glass. "What surprise?" Her hands were crossed in front of her, her eyes spitting fire.

 "It won't be a surprise if I tell you, will it?"

 "I'm going to drown you."

 "You are going to join me in the shower."

 "I will not."

 "Then you'll have to wait and see." I turned my back to her so she wouldn't see me smiling. 

 "You are infuriating!" She stormed out.

 Ten minutes later, I emerged from the closet fully clothed and ready to leave. Rose was beautiful in her black lacy dress, stopping just above her knees, with her hair sitting in a high ponytail. Her collarbone was bare, except for a diamond necklace, shaped like a teardrop. The bastard in me couldn't stop from grinning watching her wear something that I gave her the first time we made love.

  
"You are exquisite," I told her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

  
"Hmm," she relaxed into me. "Help me zip it up, please."

 She turned her back to me and I did as she said. I'd always do as she said. 

 "Let's go, I don't want to be late," Rose picked up her purse and put on her high heels. 

 "We won't be late, Rose." 

 Her eyes lit up instantly. "Don't antagonize me, Richard." 

 I made a gesture with my hand. "After you." 

 Huffing, Rose stormed down the stairs, not waiting for me. My phone rang just then, a text message from Lo.  _'Good to go.'_   Smiling, I went to search for my wife.

 

\-----

 

 "Were the fuck are we going, Richard," Rose asked me, her hand gripping mine. It was dark out, and we were taking a path I knew she'd never taken before.

 "Didn't I say I have a surprise for you, darling?"

 "I don't like surprises. Unless they are diamonds. Did you get me diamonds?"

 I didn't answer. Instead, I scooped her up, her hands locking around my neck. I knew Rose; she wouldn't want to walk on the wet earth with her high heels on. 

 "I'm going to skin you alive. Where are we going, Richard," she repeated with a groan.

 "Here," I said. 

 Lo and Ryke had done a damn good job. Almost three months ago, the idea came to me one night, out of the blue. I remembered how we had helped Ryke set up the place where he proposed to Daisy, and I wanted to surprise Rose for our anniversary, do something different. So I let everybody in on my idea, and surely, they wanted to help. 

 The space was lit up with hundrends of clandles, making a path leading to a set table. The sky was full of stars tonight, not even the lights coming from the city could dim them. Rose gasped, squeezing my hand. 

 "It's beautiful, Connor. It's so beautiful." She turned to face me. "You did all this for me?" 

 "I would do anything for you, Rose. I love you."

 "I love you. _Pour toujours."_ Her beautiful eyes were gliming with unshed tears, but her smile could light up the dark.

 Taking her hand, I led her to one of the chairs, holding it back for her to settle in. I sat down next to her, not wanting to be away from her. I opened a glass of wine and offered her a glass. 

 "Thank you," I began. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

 "Connor-"

 "Let me finish, darling." 

 "You taught me how to love someone other than myself. You held me firmly on earth when I was sure I'd drown. You gave me a beautiful daughter and two amazing sons, Rose. Do you know how much that means to me? You are the strongest woman I know, the fiercest. You don't give up, you don't lose. You've never given up on me, and for that I will be grateful forever."

 Her tears were running down her face now, but she made no motion to wipe them away. So I kissed them away, one by one, and when my lips finally found hers, our kiss told her everything I couldn't voice. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
